The Timeless Prison
by Time-Travelling Llama
Summary: Rose and The Doctor make an unexpected discovery when a meteorite crash lands in Pete's World, Earth. An almost unstoppable danger brings a whole new perspective to the universe. I can't decide whether this will be a crossover yet so for now I have just put it here :) I hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor battled his way through the raging torrents as clung on tight to her lifeless body.

'Come on Rose.' he shouted. 'Hold on, I've got you.'

The tsunami had struck just off the coast of Devon, a stray meteorite impacting with the ocean, combined with the torrential persistence of precipitation from the atmospheric disturbance, whole villages had been swept away. Fortunately the evacuation had gotten everyone out. Everyone that was except for the Doctor and Rose. In the meteorite there was a being, a creature said to have unlimited power over space, matter and time. The legends of this dangerous creature had existed for many years though only the Doctor had reflected since he had been on Pete's World. Whatever this thing was it meant bad news for Earth and he knew he had to stop it but now as he desperately tried to wake Rose from the edge of death he regretted his impatience. He had leapt right in. If he had just waited there would still be time and Rose wouldn't be fighting for her life.

Rose. Wake up, I need you.' he whispered mournfully in her ear. Like a miracle the water dislodged itself from her throat as she coughed and spluttered back to life. Upon waking Rose felt the bone chilling water soaking through her clothes which left her shivering. The Doctor responded by hugging her tightly, pulling her in trying to keep her warm within his embrace. A tear of relief slid silently down his face merging with the dirty water that surrounded them.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rose, you were right, we should have waited. I nearly lost you.' When she looked up he knew he was forgiven but that didn't stop the Doctor from beating himself up and Rose knew it. He planted a kiss on her forehead and she gave him a weak but sincere smile wrapping her arms around him. She didn't want him blaming himself. Apart from the cold Rose felt surprisingly well. The water had left a horrible taste in her mouth but that was it.

'You can put me down now.' she smiled. 'I feel fine.' The Doctor was reluctant but eventually put her down. Though Rose noticed that he stayed a lot closer to her now. 'Did you find it?' she asked trying to distract him so that he didn't worry. The Doctor grinned at her.

'Oh yes! Washed up on the beach, just like I said it would. That's what comes from studying interstellar debris, it's interaction with planetary surfaces is easy to predict.' Rose grinned back at him, she swore he was making half of these things up but she didn't care.

'What are we waiting for then?' she asked rhetorically.

'Al-lonsy!' the Doctor exclaimed as they set off running down the beach to the asteroid, hand in hand. It didn't take them long, they were both used to running, they had been running for so long they often found it harder to sit still, especially the Doctor. Approaching the meteorite Rose realized it was much smaller than she had been expecting.

'It's hard to believe something so small could do so much damage.' Rose said looking over to the village and to the debris strewn beach. They walked the last few meters approaching with caution just in case.

'Looks can be deceiving.' The Doctor said softly a flash of sadness briefly showing in his chocolate brown eyes.

'You miss her don't you.' Rose said coming closer to comfort him. She had known the TARDIS and the Doctor were connected and she could sense the effect it's absence was having on him. The Doctor missed the TARDIS tremendously after such a long time being with her he missed her presence. When they had left, the Doctor, Donna and the TARDIS, he had left a piece of her with him to help her to grow but it would be a couple of years before she'd be formed after that she would back to her usual self gradually building her interior as it was necessary. Being half human he hadn't expected the separation to have as much of an effect on him as it did but Rose had helped him through. As she grew the connection he felt gradually began to form once again but he looked forward to the day when they could fly together once more. He turned to Rose who reached out a hand for him. The Doctor smiled taking it but not before pulling his screwdriver out from his jacket pocket and pointing it towards the lump of black, brown rock that scarred the broken landscape. He laughed loudly.

'Told you, thats no meteorite!' he grinned at Rose.

'So this is it? What's inside then?' Rose asked. The Doctor raised an eyebrow still grinning.

'Do you want to find out?' He asked.

'Of course.' she replied immediately returning his grin. The Doctor's face changed to an expression of admiration as she asked. 'How do we get in?'

From the outside the large meteorite looked like any other but the scans had revealed a complex and incredibly dense material which was solid and yet at the same not quite there. The Doctor pulled out his brainy specs putting them on to inspect the shell of the false meteorite. After a long time looking at the rock, making scans the Doctor stood up and sighed.

'I don't have a clue.' he admitted. He looked around for a second before picking up a long stick. Rose laughed. 'Far as I can tell it's not dangerous.'

'You're going to poke it with a stick?' Rose asked she couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

'Oh yes!' he said plunging the stick into the meteorite's uncertain surface as they braced themselves for whatever would happen next...


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly there was no resistance as the surface of the apparent rock shimmered away upon making contact with the stick; however when he tried to remove the stick once more he found it stuck fast within the meteorites surface as it became solid once more. Raising an eyebrow in surprise he turned to Rose, leaving the stick embedded. He stepped back offering her the opportunity to take a closer look. Smiling she brushed a stray hair from her face and cautiously reached out to touch it. Upon her touch the meteorite shimmered once more and the stick slid further inside, when she tried to remove it however she met the same fate as the Doctor finding it encased in the false rock.  
'Okay...' she backed up puzzled. 'What is it? Some kind of shield?'  
'Bit of a rubbish shield.' The Doctor said doubtfully. 'Could be some kind of defense mechanism, absorbing anything that attacks it?' He sat down on a rock running his hand through his messy brown hair thoughtfully. Rose perched next to him, letting him think, appreciating the warmth of the sun as it dried her soaking wet clothes. Comfortingly she took hold of his hand. The Doctor smiled turning to her once more.  
'Want to help me test a theory?' he asked suddenly. The question was rhetorical though because he knew as always what her answer would be. 'I need a bigger stick!' he grinned.  
After several minute scrambling around the shoreline the Doctor heard a call from Rose who stood triumphant with the large branch of an oak. The Doctor bounded over to her a big grin plastered on his face.  
'Brilliant!' he gave her a warm hug. 'Right then.'

'Sorry, what is this for?' Rose looked up from his embrace with a questioning but fond stare. He grinned and let her go, picking up the branch and stabbing it into the meteorite impostor. It went all the way through and burst out the other side and for a minute that was it. The Doctor turned to Rose with a shrug but then there was a burst, a bright shining light. The Doctor grabbed hold of Rose's hand dragging her away from the explosion and diving to the ground. The light explosion soon faded but that was all it was. Picking himself up he apologized to Rose and helped her up.

'Sorry, I thought it was going to be bigger than that.' Rose laughed brushing down her damp clothes as best she could but the sand stuck fast and she soon gave up. Looking to the Doctor she saw he was staring at something it was then she noticed their observer. He wore a suit much like the Doctor in fact he came closer it was almost identical. He wasn't overly tall and other than wearing the Doctor's suit he looked quite normal. Beaming at them he came over thanking them repeatedly. The Doctor raised an eyebrow in confusion. This is certainly not what he was expecting.

Rose however was trying not to laugh. It wasn't often the Doctor was wrong but she found it difficult to believe that the man standing before them was any kind ancient dangerous being but then again there was normally a seed of truth to all legends so she watched him carefully whilst also making sure to keep an eye on the Doctor's reactions too.

'Thank you for letting me out.' The man said again.

'Who are you?' The Doctor asked.

'Oh sorry how rude of me, let me introduce myself, hang on you must be freezing.' The man said noticing their dirty soggy clothes. With a spiral flourish he raised his hand and in a flash of light Rose and the Doctor found themselves standing in the warm TARDIS interior with the strange man still with them. 'I'm Q.'

The Doctor brushed aside his surprise and protectively put himself in front of Rose who stood with her mouth wide open finding it difficult to believe that they were actually in the TARDIS. She hadn't even taken in the fact that she was now clean and dry.

'Sorry I wanted to find a place you would be comfortable.' Q apologized to the startled Rose.

'Q why are you here.' The Doctor asked abruptly. Rose looked to the Doctor and he gave her a look as if to say, I'll explain later. 'I've heard of your kind messing with time and causing havoc, no regard of consequence.' He said sternly. Q thought for a moment.

'The Doctor, correct?' To which the Doctor nodded tightly. 'I think you have made us out to be worse than we are.' he said, though he didn't seem to care. 'No matter.' he continued. 'That is not why am here, I am here to say goodbye. So when someone asks you about me, and they will, would you tell them I said, you know I've had three hundred years to think of appropriate last words, I wanted something memorable, you know, quotable.' he said distracted. 'Anyway would you tell them I said, I die not for myself but for you.' He looked at them proudly. 'I know, I know enigmatic, provocative... well this is it, the end of me!' He made the same flourishing gesture as before and in a flash of light the Doctor vanished.

* * *

Author's Note: I couldn't resist the crossover if you don't watch Voyager it's fine I'll explain stuff in the story as it goes, if you do then you'll understand that I couldn't not! :D

Hope you like it! :D


End file.
